


Дежа вю

by blue_blitz



Category: 5th and Main, The Teacup League
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты – единственный лучик света, оставшийся в моей жизни», - так он однажды ему сказал, и за эти слова Джеки, бесконечно жалевший и оправдывавший его, прощал ему все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дежа вю

**Author's Note:**

> *дежа вю - (фр. déjà vu - «уже виденное») — психическое состояние, при котором человек ощущает, что он когда-то уже был в подобной ситуации, однако это чувство не связывается с конкретным моментом прошлого, а относится к прошлому в общем.
> 
> зарисовка на этот арт: http://s018.radikal.ru/i520/1306/56/b9299bc9e577.png  
> Здесь я забегаю несколько вперед (по сравнению с тем, что сейчас происходит в комиксе) и руководствуюсь некоторыми артами Астро, посвященными Джею и Джеки в рамках dirty au, рассматривая их под углом ER (Established Relationship). В тексте есть отсылки к этим двум стрипам: http://s43.radikal.ru/i102/1204/98/ade95f812cc5.png  
> http://s019.radikal.ru/i600/1204/a0/64fb5e9b938c.png

Let's pretend happy end. ©

 

Он пытается унять в пальцах дрожь. Заламывает их до похрустываний в фалангах, нервно сцепляет в замок. На изодранных костяшках багровой коркой подсыхает выступившая свежая кровь, неприятно стягивая кожу, а наспех налепленный на них пластырь, весь грязный от машинного масла и городской пыли, отклеился с одного конца и повис на тыльной стороне ладони словно клок обгоревшей плоти. 

Джей-Джей морщится, дотрагиваясь до ссадин на лице, и от спазма в желудке – кроме кокса и стакана дешевого пива с гадким привкусом и запахом бензина у него во рту со вчерашнего вечера не было ни крошки. Он зашел к Джеки, чтобы занять хотя бы пару десяток на сытный ужин в «Мистер Бургер» и пачку «Лаки Страйк», но сучка в очередной раз встала в позу:  
«У меня нет лишних денег, Джей. Нужно платить за квартиру». 

Полная чушь. Джей-Джей когда-то читал, что основой всех взаимоотношений является доверие, но разве можно было верить на слово шлюхе, раздвигавшей ноги перед каждым похотливым ублюдком в районе? Джей-Джея трясло от сальных взглядов мерзавцев, что прикасались к Джеки, и это никак не сходилось с его собственническими теориями и желанием быть для Кайла всем. Эти извращенцы отстегивали Джеки по нескольку сотен за раз, вожделенно лапая его затянутые в кружево белья и сетку чулок прелести, нисколько не смущаясь, когда нащупывали под короткой юбкой яйца и член. Пожалуй, это даже заводило их еще сильнее. Кайл, со своей смазливой мордашкой, алой помадой на губах и в вызывающем платье, едва прикрывавшем его ягодицы, был похож на девчонку больше, чем размалеванные проститутки на углу Пятой, имевшие при этом весь набор женских половых признаков. 

Теперь Джеки, зайдясь агонизирующим кашлем, в наказание за очередную ложь корчится на отсыревшем протертом ковролине, прожженном сигаретными бычками, оправляясь после удушья.

\- Лживая сука, - яростно шипит Джей-Джей, опускаясь на голый матрас, заменявший им койку, и наблюдая за тем, как Джеки, от вида элитной «эскорт-девицы» которого не осталось и следа, пытается отползти от него, захлебываясь хрипами и слюной. 

Рид откидывается на спину, невольно вдыхая зловоние изношенной спальной подстилки, почти утратившей свою упругость: матрас буквально смердит грязным сексом и из-за влажности в этой почти что картонной комнате кажется мокрым. Он хочет подложить руки под голову, но кровавые борозды на внешней стороне, оставленные ногтями Джеки во время борьбы, щиплют невыносимо, и Джей-Джей забивает на эту затею. 

Джеки перестает кашлять, стоит на четвереньках, судорожно сотрясаясь от всхлипываний, и старается подняться на ноги. 

\- Посмотри в правом кармане куртки, - наконец, произносит он, и, прихрамывая на сломанный каблук, скрывается в ванной, пуская воду.

\- Так бы сразу, - огрызается Джей-Джей, рывком вставая с импровизированной постели и сдергивая с сиротливого крючка, вбитого в обшарпанную стену, куртку Джеки, вытряхивая из нее мятую двадцатку и несколько монет по пятьдесят центов. 

Когда хлопает входная дверь, Джеки, не сдержавшись, позволяет себе зарыдать, срываясь на тихий вой и сползая на холодный кафель, обессилено вытягивая ноги, обутые в лакированные шпильки, скрежещущие о изошедшуюся трещинами плитку. Тушь с ресниц мазутными сгустками стекает у него по щекам, капая с подбородка, и Кайл небрежно смахивает ее, только сильнее размазывая ее по и без того истерзанному лицу. Рана на затылке неприятно пульсирует, светлые волосы слиплись, приобретя розоватый оттенок.

Джеки думает, что не доживет до следующего Рождества, если Джей-Джей вдруг приложит больше силы, чем обычно. 

Как правило, Рид приходил к нему в двух случаях – потрахаться и попросить у него денег или попросить у него денег и выместить на нем всю злость за собственные неудачи. А еще клялся, что любит, и сделает все, чтобы они убрались отсюда, и Джеки забыл о том, что ему нужно продавать себя, дабы свести концы с концами. 

«Ты – единственный лучик света, оставшийся в моей жизни», - так он однажды ему сказал, и за эти слова Джеки, бесконечно жалевший и оправдывавший его, прощал ему все. Разбитый висок на праздник Святого Валентина. Сотрясение мозга на День Благодарения. Сломанные ребра на день рождения и неисчислимое количество синяков, ставших ежедневной нормой. Джей-Джей был оригинален в выборе «подарков» и своих «ухаживаниях», используя насилие как единственное средство доказать степень своей заботы и искренность собственных чувств. Он был последователен – сначала всегда хватал Джеки за волосы, прикладывал головой о что-нибудь, а потом швырял его на пол. Чаще – душил его, впиваясь пальцами в шею до тех пор, пока Кайл не начинал закатывать глаза, почти теряя сознание. Реже – бил его ногами, поддевая хрупкие бока грубым носком тяжелого ботинка. Напоследок он хлопал дверью, выплевывая ругательства, и не давал о себе знать, пока Джеки зализывал раны. 

Позже он возвращался как ни в чем не бывало, и все повторялось вновь, став дурной привычкой, и с каждой новой оплеухой рождая в Джеки ощущение дежа-вю.

В прихожей звякает связка ключей. 

\- Я взял нам китайской еды. Ребята сказали, что в десять будет бейсбол, - прорывается сквозь шум душевой струи голос Джей-Джея. 

Кайл вытирается выцветшим полотенцем, игнорируя собственное отражение в зеркале, и набрасывает на голое тело банный халат. Ему придется снова звонить Эрикссону и говорить, что он не выйдет на смену сегодня. Тот будет негодовать, а затем заставит отрабатывать три ночи подряд, но Джеки нужно время, чтобы вернуть себе товарный вид.

Когда Джеки, наконец, выходит из ванной, Джей-Джей уже уплетает за обе щеки, виртуозно орудуя палочками в лапше, приправленной острым соусом, и рассеянно обводит глазами комнату, будто напрочь забыв о том, что происходило в ней меньше часа назад. Облупленные полосатые стены навевают на обоих тоску, как и вся эта убогая квартира, но это все, что в данный момент они могут себе позволить. 

\- Клянусь тебе, детка, - шумно жуя, начинает Джей-Джей. – При первой же возможности мы сразу уберемся отсюда. 

У Джеки хватает сил лишь на слабый смешок, комом застрявший у него в горле. Ему больно, и он не знает, что хуже – будто разваливающееся на части от побоев тело или никчемные обещания неудачника, что голыми руками вырвал у него из груди сердце. 

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джеки. – Ведь ты меня любишь.


End file.
